1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skis for use on snow or ice, utilized in connection with winter sports.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Skis normally utilized on snow comprise a lower sliding surface connected to two lateral surfaces along two lower edges provided with metallic corners, the lateral surfaces being connected to an upper surface. The lateral surfaces are generally substantially perpendicular to the lower and upper surfaces. The width of the lower surface is smaller in the central portion than in the front and rear portions of the skis. The skis have a relatively small width with respect to their length, their front end being curved upwardly to form a spatula.
It has been observed that this conventional configuration fo skis is disadvantageous, particularly, during use of the ski on wet or frozen snow. In effect, on wet snow, the lateral perpendicular surfaces create tremendous friction during sliding in a longitudinal direction. Furthermore, during a turn, the lateral surfaces oppose flat pivoting of the skis. Similarly, when skiing on frozen snow, the lateral surfaces oppose penetration of the skis' corners into the snow.
Traditionally, skis have a transverse cross-section, which is substantially symmetrical with respect to a longitudinal vertical median plane. Such a configuration determines, in a relatively rigid and non-adjustable fashion, the fundamental parameters of the ski, such as the parameters of flexion, torsion, vibration, reaction on snow, etc.
The present invention has, particularly, as an object of avoiding the disadvantages associated with known ski structures, by proposing different shapes, thus, making it possible to substantially adjust the fundamental mechanical parameters of the ski, and particularly the characteristics of torsion, flexion, shock absorption, resonance frequency, penetration of corners into the snow or ice, and flat pivoting.